


Bath Time

by scottielang



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: You give Scott a bath, cuddles ensue.





	Bath Time

It’s 11:53 pm when you’re waiting in bed for Scott. He said he’d be home by 11, and not wanting to sleep before he was with you, you chose to wait up for him. Although it was later than the time he said he’d be back, in your heart but you know he was fine and safe. It’s only a little after 12 am before he finally arrives home.

“Hey,” he says softly, “You’re still awake?”

“Yeah, of course,” you reply, just as quiet.

He flops his body onto the bed, still in his Antman suit. You scoot over so you’re lying close to him, and he nuzzles up into the crook of your neck, his stubble scratching your skin slightly.

“I missed you…” he began, but couldn’t finish before you cut him off,

“Go shower, Scottie, you smell like blood and sweat”

“I’m too tired… I’ll do it in the morning..”

There is no way you’re going to sleep next to him smelling like that, never mind cuddling with him

“C'mon Scott”, you say grabbing his hands and pulling him up of the bed and coaxing him into the bathroom. He groans in protest but follows you nevertheless. You turn on the hot water tap and sit on the edge as the bathtub fills up, Scott sitting on the closed toilet seat. He looks so tired, and you want nothing more than to get in bed and cuddle with him.

“How’s your day been?” he asks.

“Good” you smile, “Better, now that you’re home. Now, take off these gross clothes and get your ass in this bath!”

"Yes Ma'am..” he jokes and climbs in the bath.

You sit there for a while in silence, just running your fingers through his dark hair. Scott is the one who breaks the silence.

“I really do miss you when you’re not here”

“I know. I miss you too, honestly. More than you know” you admit as you squeeze sickly-sweet smelling pink shampoo into his damp hair. He moans and leans back into your touch as you gently massage it in with your fingertips.

“Why don’t we do this more often..?” he ponders out loud, “I could lie here and let you do this all day”

“Scott, trust me when I say this, I wish I could give you 1 am baths more often, trust me” you giggle.

You wash the soap out of his hair and pass him a sponge and his body wash before kissing his forehead.

“I’ll go find you some clean clothes..”

Searching through his drawers you find a kind of clean smelling grey shirt and a clean pair of boxer shorts and pass them to him before finally sinking into his warm bed again.

You’re almost asleep when a sudden weight on the bed wakes you up.

“Scottie…”

He lies down next to you, facing you. He’s so beautiful. You reach your arms out for a hug, and he gets the message and pulls you on top of him for a cuddle. One of his arms is resting across your waist, tracing small circles with his rough fingertip, the other arm playing with a strand of your hair. Your legs are intertwined with his.

You’re lying like this, comfy and warm for a short while before he moves you face to face him, and he kisses your lips sweetly.

“I just…I just love you so much” he says, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too, Scottie, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here! I'm new at this so PLEASE send me criticism/ tell me what you think!! Send requests to my tumblr! (https://scottielangs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
